Into the Fire for Love Revamp
by Vixen1
Summary: A mysterious woman sets out on a quest... Her path crosses with that of the Fellowship, and danger of death, romance, and adventure ensue. Not a Mary-Sue. LegolasOC-- A revised version of the original-- CHS 5 and 6 ARE HERE!
1. Invasion of Mists

Into the Fire for Love --REVAMP

~~~**After reading and watching the last of the LotR series, I felt it was time for me to take a second look at this fanfic. I am leaving most of it as is, but I felt the need to revamp a few parts. I will leave the original on my website if you wish to view it, but I am pleased to be fixing and posting this version. **Take note that I do not follow the exact storyline, I create my own. But that is my right as a fanfic author, it's called artistic license, and it's my best friend!

~~~ This is not a Mary-Sue, and it is original to a fault.

~Rated: **R** (to be on the safer side) adult situations, violence, and possible innuendo

~**I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS**

Chapter One: Invasion of Mists

*The cold gray morning dawned upon the forest. The woods were entangled in an unholy mist that wove its way through the numerous lush trees and other vegetation. No birds sang, no crickets chirped. This forest was not one of the three major ones known to man, no. It was a forest long since lost and dead from all memory of humans and dwarves, the Forest of Haze. Only the elves still told tales of such a place, and though they had once been based upon truth, the truth had been lost through the ages to the embellishment of fanciful fairytales. 

Such fairytales were composed of stories of a dying city of elves. The elves that had once been rumored to have lived in the woods had become mere legends, myths that children imagined and oral traditionalists described in vague detail. Still, with all of the fictional tales that circulated, the elves of the forest itself had no knowledge that they had dropped out of being with the rest of Middle-Earth. 

Every morning, from dawn until dusk was the same for each and every elf that resided in the lost forest. They woke with the crisp dawn. They worked through the mid-day, never stopping for a meal until after the sun had dropped off the cliff of the endless expanse of the horizon. After a meager supper, the elves would put out their tiny fires, wish each other a good night, and sleep through the darkness of the night until they had to rise the next morning. It was a lifestyle of pitiful existence. A race and city on the verge of complete isolation, destruction, and downfall. They scavenged for their food, never having the time to truly rediscover their culture of arts, crafts, and musics. And still the people remained blissfully ignorant of their suffering, having never remembering a time when they had not lived the same. 

And it was upon this scene day after day that the King of the Forest of Haze smirked and relaxed. He was a well-defined man, definitely an intimidating figure when he wished to be so. Silky black hair fell over his eyes. Bright green eyes that always hinted annoyance or anger, and his build was strong for that of an elf. He had never been fluid or graceful, but when needed, his strength could make up for that flaw. 

As he strode through the halls of his magnificent palace, he admired the finery that he had. He always did. It made him feel important. But now he did not think of all that he owned. His mind had traveled to the business errand he was running. Yes, an actual business errand. He chuckled at the thought. He had to do everything in this forsaken city, what with all of the incompetent fools that tried to help and usually screwed up. Entering the darkened room, he hissed. 

He hated the dark. All elves hated the dark, of course. He just happened to be more sensitive than most. It was a family trait, he assumed. His dear, sweet, and innocent twin sister had much the same affliction. His smirk returned at that thought. Moving to the iron barred door, he peeked through. A beautiful woman sat perched on a thin bed. Long golden hair spun in waves down her shoulders to her waist. Bright blue eyes with tiny golden flecks animated her ghostly pale face, and a thin and tiny frame suggested lack of proper nutrition. Still, defiance burned in her eyes.

"Come now, sweet sister. Why scowl at me, your dear twin brother?" He sneered.

"Nero." A flat and even voice echoed through the empty dungeon. 

"It can't be quite so bad in there. And besides, I could never really let you out, you do understand, do you not?"

"You can't can you?" The woman in the cell played along. She knew this game well- it seemed she had gone through this routinely.

"Of course not!" Nero looked horrified. "If I did, imagine my loyal subject's shock to find out that their long lost Queen, my dearly loved twin sister had returned. They would not be able to handle the truth I fear." Nero explained as if he spoke to a babe who would not understand the full implications of the situation.

"Dear twin brother. What they would not be able to handle would be the knowledge that you are holding them down, oppressing them. There is more out in this world than our forest of haze and mist. You and I know that. Why not share that with them?"

"Outsiders are not welcome in the city. But then, you knew that already, didn't you, Serein."

"What I know is that you are injuring our already damaged home farther. We are among the oldest and wisest elves in our forest kingdom. Why not work to together, use our knowledge to rebuild what the evilness of Sauron and his orcs destroyed?"

"Because then I would not have has much fun as I do now, tormenting you." 

"Nero! You bring shame to our forest, our regime, our lifestyle, and our race!" 

"Hold your tongue before I have one of my guards cut it from your mouth. Traitorous little wench. You conspired against me before, and I had to throw you into prison. I will not make the same mistake twice… nor will I tolerate your mouth." Nero, in a loud rage, turned on his heel. How dare that brat of his sister speak to him with such insubordination! Well. He would break her eventually. Apparently nearly three thousand years in that prison cell had done her no good. Just then an elf, one of his incompetent servants, ran up to him.

"Yes?" He snapped. His sister had put him in a horrible mood.

"My Lord Nero, I bring news from the master huntsman. It seems there were sightings of strange creatures never seen in the forest."

"Do I can of strange creatures in the forest? It is a forest, probably nothing more than shadows haunt it." Nero laughed heartily.

"Sir, the master huntsman is convinced what he saw was one of legendary orcs." The messenger elf gulped quietly after he relayed his message. Just the mere mention of the creatures was enough to through any elves into a slight panic. Orcs were the epitome of evil in the elfish mind; and if the orcs had returned to the Forest of Haze, it could mean nothing well for their city. Or their future. 

"Orcs?" Nero spoke more thoughtfully this time. A side smile appeared and the messenger elf knew no good would come from the next words spoken. "Orcs. And how would our master huntsman know what an orc looks like? He was not around for the first invasion of Sauron. Only my lost sister and I were alive for that. Therefore, return the message to the huntsman that he is indeed mad in the head. Now leave. You try my patience."

"As you wish My Lord." The messenger disappeared. 

"Orcs. Honestly. I wasn't born yesterday…" Nero sniveled as he once again continued his path to the throne room.

Night drew near, and as the last of the drops of sunlight dripped through the throne room, Nero stood, ready for a grand feast. He paused to stare out at the sunset for a brief moment. Something felt out of place… A loud scream cut through the thick mist that permanently covered the forest. The scream was followed by another, then another. Shouts all around the forest went out. Torches were lit. Nero continued to gaze out his windows. A face shot up in front of his. Screaming and sliding back, he stumbled and tripped over his long robes. 

"What? No! It can't be!" He cried out in terror. Standing not ten feet in front of him was an orc. An ugly, muddy, orc that radiated darkness and evil. The orc closed in slowly on the elf that had been standing so grandly not but a moment before. Just as the orc slashed downward with his sword, Nero drew his own sword and blocked the blow. Metal clashed, and soon as the battle of wills raged, the smell of dirt, blood, and sweat permeated the thick air. With one final blow, Nero bested the orc and the beast fell to his feet. But Nero's victory could no be savored for long. More orcs poured through the doors and windows. Nero heavily breathed, then charged into battle. He had not survived the first invasion of orcs for no reason. 

Slowly the orcs were driven away. There had not been enough of them to make a large enough dent in the elves. That, along with the elfin natural ability to strike at their enemies without being seen was enough to finally drive the orcs away. But the damage had been done.

Nero stood in the middle of his throne room, barking orders. "You, yes, you there! Gather five or six elves and clear out these bodies. Take care not to let their blood drip into the river or any drinking water. No you fools! Don't drag them away, lift and carry them! To think you would have stained my beautiful floor with orc blood. Incompetent fools!" Though the elves grumbled slightly, them did as commanded and began clearing the orc bodies. 

"I am going to inspect the royal treasury room. Keep up your work." Nero waved to them carelessly as he strode through the door. But as soon as he reached the door and was out of sight, he picked up the pace and ran to the treasury room. Finding the lock broken, he cried out in alarm. 

"No! No, no, no! It can't be!" He cried. 

"My Lord, what is wrong?" An elf had snuck up from behind him. Nero jumped.

"They've taken it!" Nero cried in both physical and mental agony.

"Taken what My Lord? Not one gem is out of place." The elf asked confused.

"They've stole the Gemstone of Haze!" He continued to cry out in pain as he looked at the giant and muddy footsteps of an orc that led to an empty pedestal in the center of the room.

"The what sir?" 

"You are not worthy of the knowledge I have provided so far. Leave, and tell no one of this interlude!" Nero yelled as he stood and collected himself. The other elf simply nodded and faded out of sight. Nero stood for a moment, then continued his walk, back towards the dungeons he had only just visited that morning. Entering the destroyed door, he looked through the cell that had once held his sister. Now it held the body of a dead orc. Not a trace of his sister lay in his wake.

"Damn! Both Serein and the Gemstone in one foul swoop." He sat beside the body of the orc, a tired and beaten elf. Perhaps this was a sign. Perhaps…

From the darkened corner of the room, two bright blue eyes with golden flecks stared at the broken King of the Forest of Haze. 

"The Gemstone of Haze is gone?" The shrouded figure whispered. "But it is the heart of our city, the very thing that keeps us hidden in the mist. Without it, we are completely defenseless! Then I will retrieve it. I must. I will not see my city, my race and home, been torn apart while I can do something to help." Slipping out of the dungeons, she picked up her pace quickly. Racing to what had once been her room, she shut the door behind her. 

Looking around, she felt light hearted, despite the heavy burden she was about to undertake. She was free. Not stopping to wash or change, she grabbed her old stained leather traveling bag and began stuffing it with items. Extra shoes, a blanket, what little money she had left. Then she opened a closet and smiled. Her old weapons sparkled in the pale moonlight. She slung the sword hilt around her waist gracefully, then sheathed her silver polished sword. She threw her set of knives into her bag, but strapped one to her waist, for immediate usage. Throwing on a heavy dark blue cloak, she slung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed the bow. Hooding herself so as not to be seen, the small figure picked up the light traveling pack and slipped out through the window. Her quest had begun.

)(

"Frodo and Sam have gone on their own. Pippin and Merry have been kidnapped. Which do we follow?" A short, stalky dwarf questioned his two comrades as they sat around a small, dying fire.

"We leave Frodo and Sam alone. Frodo needs to go on his own from now on." A human man stood and stretched slightly.

"Then we track Merry and Pippin!" An elf stood. The unusual trio nodded at each other.

"Take only what you can carry, from here on out we will travel light." The dwarf stood and put out the fire. Taking their weapons and traveling packs, they went off immediately. For their friends had been kidnapped by orcs. And all be damned if Aragon the human, Gimli the Dwarf, and Legolas the elf would just sit and let their friends rot with the evil creatures of the dark lord. *


	2. Wanted Dead or Alive

Chapter Two: Wanted Dead or Alive

*For a hobbit, the bar was an incredibly messy place to be. For two hobbits, however, the bar should have stood out as a warning signal: 'do not, under any circumstances, enter this bar'. Which was precisely the reason the two traveling hobbits, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, made straight for the bar without heed. Both were tired of hiding out in the forest, and the promise of a quick, cold drink sounded restful. 

After finishing what had seemed like the longest and certainly the worst part of their quest so far, the two hobbits felt their eyes needed to be refreshed. They had seen hide nor hair of another being aside from each other for almost two and a half months. That was a long time for a hobbit. But then, Frodo thought unhappily, though they had not seen hide nor hair of another person, Gollum, Smegal, still followed them from the shadows.

As they entered the bar, they were immediately immersed within the loud ruckus and tall human men. Slowly dragging their way to an empty table, they sat in quiet for a moment. Finally, the one named Frodo spoke.

"Sam, remember we can't go by our real names. Someone might recognize us."

"Of course Master Frodo." The other one, Sam, spoke with a jolly cheer to his reply. Frodo stared at his friend for a moment, then Sam flushed a pale pink.

"Sorry about the whole Master Fro-, well, you know. So do we get to pick ourselves new names?" Sam quipped.

"Sure. I'll be Durbin."

"Durbin?" Sam mimicked, laughing. Frodo joined him. It was good to feel safe enough to laugh for a moment.

"It was my great grandfather's name." He explained to Sam.

"Well then. I'll just be Darwin."

"Durbin and Darwin. Sam, we'll be found out for sure!" They were laughing again. Frodo stood. "Want something to drink?"

"Ale?" Sam more asked than stated.

"Sounds good to me too. Any money left?" Frodo asked, glancing perilously at Sam as he took out their meager coin purse.

"Enough." Sam announced, handing the money over. Frodo left him for the bar counter. As he jumped to be seen be the bartender, he realized it was hopeless. The bartender was too busy at the moment to see him.

"Short one, you are far from your home. What brings you to such a place?" A muffled voice drifted into Frodo's ears. He turned slightly to the side to see a shrouded figure sipping a tankard of ale. 

"My business is my own." He stated firmly. A tiny peel of laughter feel from the stranger's hidden lips.

"Very well then. May I assist you in getting your drink?" Frodo looked at the figure with a hard, judgmental glance. "Don't worry short one, I won't bite. Hard." More laughter. Frodo's eyes lit. This person had a sense of humor. Rare in these times. 

"Very well. I'll hold onto the money though." Frodo relented.

"As you wish. Bartender?" The figure called out with a demanding tone. The bartender looked up from his conversations with men on the opposite side of the bar counter and smirked.

"Something else to your liking, sir?" He sneered.

"One…"

"Two…" Frodo interjected. He could almost feel the figure smile.

"Two tankards of ale."

"Sure. I hope you got the money."

"I do."

"I don't see it." Frodo placed his hand on the counter and laid out the money.

"There's the money." He said.

"Alright then." The bartender slipped the money away and replaced it with the two tankards of ale.

"There you are short one. Go back to your companion and enjoy your ale." The cloaked figure nodded a farewell, and Frodo took off back to Sam.

"Did you get it? What was that man speaking to you about? Was he safe? Did you use your fake name?" Sam's questions shot at Frodo so quickly he nearly dropped the mugs.

"Here's your ale. The man helped get the bartender's attention, that's all. He wasn't bad, just had a slight sense of humor."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"I don't. I don't trust anyone anymore Sam. Well, there are a few exceptions."

"Exceptions? I'm one I hope."

"Of course. As well as Aragon, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf, if he was alive." Frodo bowed his head in slight remembrance of the old wizard who had been his friend, guide, and savior till the end of his life.

"What of Boromir?"

"What of him?" Frodo asked. "He was not trustworthy. That is why we left."

"Oh. Sorry, forgot."

"You would." Frodo joked. Sam looked hurt for a moment, then brightened.

"So where do we head from here?"

"As far as I can tell, we continue heading straight towards the mountains." As he spoke, an arrow flew through the open door, and sailed right over his head, barely missing and nicking him instead. Crying in pain, he ducked to the floor and dragged Sam with him. Using the table as defense, the two hobbits were able to blockade themselves from another, larger volley of arrows. A few of the men next to them weren't quite so lucky. They fell. First a small trickle of blood dribbled to the floor and rolled towards Frodo. Then the trickle grew, and soon Frodo found himself sitting in a puddle of sticky, red blood. 

The men of the tavern had moved quickly to blockade themselves in from the orcs that stood hounding them outside. Picking up tables, they covered the windows and door. A rally of men gathered, and they raised their swords, ready for action when the orcs broke through the barriers. Then, a loud, slurred voice from outside boomed into the tavern.

"Give us the hobbits, the halflings, and we will let you men live!" One of the orcs was offering. A few of the men stepped forward.

"Give us a moment to consider!" He called. There was no response, but the orcs stopped their charging. Three of the men dragged Frodo and Sam out from under the table.

"They want these babies! We should turn them in!" One man yelled out.

"Yes, turn them over!" Another man shouted. The support of the first man's suggestion grew rapidly, with shouts from the other men.

"Stop! You cannot just turn them over! You have a responsibility to them!" Frodo looked to see who had spoke for them. It was the cloaked figure.

"What responsibility do we owe to these creatures?" A drunken man slurred.

"The responsibility to aid life, no matter the race of the creature." The cloaked figure spoke again.

"Look mister, we don't have any responsibility! We're drunks!" The crowd roared with laughter, and continued shouts of turning the hobbits over.

"Too late!" The orc voice came again. "We kill all for the Hobbits!"

"No! we'll give them to you!" The men called.

"Too late! Kill for Hobbits!" Orcs charged again. 

"Look!" One man cried. "All they want is the Hobbits. If the Hobbits are not in the bar, they will leave us alone. Who will take them out?" No one answered. Then the bartender spoke up.

"I will pay the person who takes these hobbits to their destination, where it maybe, as long as it is far away from here!"

"How much?" Another man cried.

"10 Shillings!"

"Not worth it!"

"10 pounds then! Who will take me up on this offer, and save us all?"

"I will." It was spoken so softly it went unnoticed to all but the Hobbits and the bartender. The cloaked figure had stepped forward.

"Very well then. The person has spoken. Take them then!"

"Money first." The figure negotiated calmly.

"Shouldn't you be doing this out of your concern for the well being of all life, or whatever you claimed? Fine! You'll be too dead to use it in five minutes anyhow."

"As you wish to believe, do believe. But the money or no deal."

"Here, take it and flee!" The bartender shoved the money into the figure's hand. It disappeared beneath the figure's cloak. Then the figure spoke.

"Drop the halflings. They are my responsibility now." The men holding Frodo and Sam dropped the poor boys to floor. They huddled behind the cloaked figure that had spoken for them.

"But sir, how do we get out?" Sam half whined, half questioned. 

"Stay very close to me. Behind me." The figure whispered. "We'll be making a run for it." The figure turned to the men. "Hand me three of those serving platters." The figure gave one to both Frodo and Sam. "Use them as a shield. We don't know if they have arrows or not. Men, on the count of three move the table blocking the door!"

Moving aside, them men waited for the count. "One. Two. Three!" And as the table was moved, the figure and two hobbits fled. As they ran out, the table was once again pushed to cover the door. There was no turning back.

Orcs raced at them. Only ten, Frodo counted. Not as many as he had seen before. He and Sam both drew their swords, intent on helping the figure slay the vile creatures. Instead, the figure pushed them behind a rain barrel beside the bar. 

"Stay hidden till I return. Don't move before that." Sword drawn, the figure dashed off to do battle. Not much a fight. Quickly swing the bright sliver blade, Frodo and Sam were awed. The swordsman's skill was clear. A half crescent slash, then an uppercut. Followed by a gab straight through the heart. Three down. Two messy decapitations followed. Then a larger orc waltzed up. Though he knocked the fighter's sword from his grasp, the fighter quickly compensated. Dropping low, a spin kick tripped the orc. A knife appeared and the silver blade was driven through the throat of the orc. Blackened pools of blood dripped from the slit in the vulnerable neck, and blood sprayed over the figure's hands. Standing and quickly finishing the rest of the orcs, the battle ended only moments after it had begun.

"You may come out now, short ones." The figure called. Then he stood. Knocking gently on the table over the door, he shouted to the men within the tavern. "You may wish to leave now gentlemen. The orcs have been finished, but more will return." The table was rolled back. The dazed men walked out and stood in dumbfounded wonder at the sight before them.

"And by the way." They all turned to face the faceless and cloaked figure, which Sam and Frodo now stood behind. "I would hone your fighting skills gentlemen." He picked up his sword and began wiping the blacked and crusting blood from its silver blade. "There is going to be a war, make no mistake. Begin training now, and you just may live to tell the tale. Come short ones, we will leave them to their own company for now." Frodo and Sam simply followed the figure as he cut his way across the battlefield towards a small grove of trees clumped nearby. So many questions, what would they ask first?*


	3. Reformation in the Fellowship

Chapter Three: Reformation in the Fellowship

* "So then the orcs were taking them to Saruman's stronghold?" The dwarf Gimli sighed. Just as he had feared. 

"That is what their tracks read in my eyes. Aragon?" Legolas looked to his human companion for a second opinion.

"I believe so as well."

"Well then. It was only a matter of time before we had to go to face him. He is growing more powerful as we speak." Gimli muttered.

"Yes. Better to face him now before he gains any more strength." Legolas nodded in agreement with his good friend.

"Then we have a long journey ahead of us if we wish to get there quickly." Aragon smiled grimly. At least they knew where their hobbit friends were. And Legolas was right. Better to face Saruman now then wait for him to grow more powerful.

"In that case, I had better save all the power I can for the fight." A familiar, airy voice floated by them. The trio turned. No noise. No response. Dead. Silence.

"… Gandalf?" Aragon finally spoke, regaining his composure. 

"I should hope I'm no other. That would be very disconcerting indeed." He smiled sadly.

"But Master Wizard, you were killed in Moria…" Gimli boasted.

"No. But that is a tale for another time. Come gentlemen. Aragon was correct when he spoke that we have a long journey ahead. We go to rescue Merry and Pippin? What of Frodo and Sam?" Gandalf asked concerned.

"They left on their own. They were safer that way." Legolas answered, finally regaining his voice. It was incredible. Here was a friend he had only a moment ago thought of as dead, killed by a demon of the dark. But he was living, breathing, and back with them. It was an awe-striking revelation in his mind. Such an unusual happening could only be described as such in his own mind. Suddenly, a new hope entered his soul, like a breath of fresh air after coming up from being underwater for a long time. They had been drowning, barely floating. But now they were swimming once again, and swimming with more strength than before. They would succeed. He had a feeling. They would.

"Well then. Let us not tarry, but hurry on our way. And I have brought something which should considerably help us." Gandalf faded for a moment into the forest, then returned, holding the reins of five horses. "I had five, but I see we will not be needing the fifth. I take it that my assumption of Boromir's death was correct?"

"Yes. Boromir fought valiantly, yet he was stuck down in a battle just after we left Lothlorien." Gimli bowed his head out of respect, then stood and brushed the thought aside.

"Bring the last horse anyway. We do not know what will happen. Better to be prepared." Aragon spoke commandingly. After giving a silent moment to the memory of Boromir, Gandalf nodded. 

"Then on we continue, to the citadel of Sarumon to save Merry and Pippin." Legolas spoke. They mounted their ponies and one by one, formed a line. They would succeed. 

)(

"How did you do that? When did you learn to handle a sword so well?" Sam pooped question after question on the mysterious figure cloaked in the midnight blue shroud.

"I learned to handle a sword form a master swordsman, my father." The figure spoke. "Sit and let me tend to you head wound, short one." The figure addressed Frodo. With all of the excitement, he had thought his injury would be forgotten. He himself had momentarily forgotten it. But now it burned and stung like nothing he was used to. That was not true. The other wound, the one he had received right before reaching Rivendell, was much worse. Still. This one hurt something fierce. 

Sam and Frodo watched as the cloaked figure dropped the quiver of arrows from his back and the pack he had slung over one shoulder. Then he dropped the hood of his cloak and began unfastening the clasp. They gasped.

"You're a girl!" Sam accused their savior. The woman in front of them smirked slightly. 

"So I am. Here now. Pass me that pack short one." She motioned for Sam to get the pack she had dropped moments before. He passed it to her, still not speaking. Pulling out a few of the medicinal herbs she had thrown in before, she finally picked out a selection. Laying it out, she stopped to think.

"Surely there must be water around somewhere. Short ones, stay here. You," she addressed Sam, "watch him. And start a hot fire. I'm going to get water. Should an orc come, well, then, shout out loud." She shrugged and left them with a flask in hand.

"She's a girl!" Sam muttered again.

"And she's as good with a sword as Aragon. I wonder how she is with a bow? Think she can rival Legolas?" Frodo murmured. He felt heavy, tired. And Gollum hid behind the trees, so close…

"I hope not. What if she's in league with Sauron?"

"Sam. She just slew a bunch of orcs for us. I don't think we have to worry too much. Just don't mention the ring, and we'll be fine. I hope." Frodo swallowed hard. Fingering the ring, he carefully tucked it back underneath his shirt and green cloak.

"Do we tell her our real names then?" Sam asked.

"She didn't seem to recognize us, nor did she look like anyone in the bar. She's probably not from around here. It'll be ok to tell her, I think."

"No orcs?" The two hobbits stopped their conversation when they noticed _she_ had reappeared. They watched as she began to boil the water.

"Now tell me Short Ones. Where are you destined?"

"Why?" Sam shot back. The woman looked slightly taken back.

"Because. I was paid to take you to your destination, and I have never broken my word. I would like to know where I am to escort you." She explained.

"We don't need an escort, thanks." Frodo answered politely.

"You don't do you? Then, short ones, perhaps you would like to fight more orcs alone? I care not where you go or why, simply that you get there safely because of me."

"And just who are you?" Sam suddenly asked. The woman paused. After a very long and silent moment, she spoke.

"Short Ones. I am known as Serein."

"Serein? That's a nice name." Frodo said, rather sleepily. 

"Short One, you must keep awake. Do not fall asleep yet. It could be dangerous to your head if you do." She wakened Frodo.

"My name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins." He said.

"And I am Samwise Gamgee, or Sam."

"Well then Short Ones. Care to tell me where we are headed?" The hobbits exchanged a look.

"We are headed through the mountains, to the far east of even Gondor. After that, we are not sure." Frodo finally told her.

"Very well." Serein sighed. They were headed towards Mordor… and she wanted to go west, to Isengard. But she had given her word, and accepted payment already for her work. Clearing her throat, she began again. "I myself am headed that way. I will see you to the other side of the mountain range, then go about my own business. Does this seem fair to you?" She compromised. She would break from them, then go straight the citadel of the White Wizard gone corrupt. The wizard who had her city's Gemstone…

"That sounds good." Sam answered, unaware that she was taking so much effort to assist them. With that, they settled down as they waited for Serein to treat Frodo's wound.

)(

Only six days into their traveling routine and already they had slipped into a routine. The morning usually began with an early arousal by Serein. After Sam had cooked them a decent breakfast and they had eaten and packed, they set out once more. 

Serein, who was not used to eating a meal at mid-day was slightly edgy the first time they stopped for a mid-day snack. But soon after that she got used to it, though she could not bring herself to join the hobbits in eating. Sam made such larger breakfasts and suppers than she was used to that she could never fully finish before feeling sluggish and sick. 

Around dusk they settled down and after a dinner, the hobbits casually drifted off to sleep. Being an elf, Serein did not need sleep as they did. She kept watch. Everyday it was the same.

But everyday was not the same. The hobbits, Frodo and Sam, amused her more than she had thought possible. They entertained her with tales of their home in a place called the Shire. She heard of Frodo's Uncle and friend, a mister Bilbo Baggins. Their antics kept her on her toes, of this she was sure. What she was not sure of was why they wished to go over the mountain range, or why the orcs had been so desperate to catch the little boys. But her oath at the beginning of their journey reminded her to hold her tongue over such issues.

As Frodo sat listening to Sam's re-account of Merry and Pippin's adventures at Bilbo's last birthday party, he thought over the last few days. Once he had gotten over the shock of his shrouded figure being a girl, he had come to like her. She was quiet, often allowing either Sam or himself to dominate the conversation. Her beauty surpassed most he had ever come across, even rivaling that of Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. Her long blond hair flowed in soft waves down to her waist. She never tied it completely up, only left it half up in a very loose tie so it covered her ears and softly framed her oval face. Her eyes were the color of sapphires, and held within them flecks of gold. The most unusual eyes on a human he had ever seen. But that was humans for you, always surprising you. And, most importantly to him, she helped him and Sam along. He always felt so tired, nightmares of large flame-wreathed eyes never seemed to leave him alone, but she kept pushing them.

They really had become comrades, even friends. And she knew nothing of the ring. It was nice to have that load off of his mind for a while. There were times during the day when he even forgot why he was traveling to Mordor and just walked.

Sam finished his tale and was rewarded with a small tinkling of Serein's faeryish laughter. He had come to trust her impeccably during their travels. Much unlike the shadowy characters Boromir and Gollum had been, she took good care of them. It was almost as if he and Mister Frodo were reunited with Aragon, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli. He missed their fellowship of friends…

"Stop." Serein's light voice commanded an air of respect. The atmosphere grew heavy with silence, then she broke it and spoke once more. "Please, Short Ones, climb that tree and do not come down for any reason. Is that clear?" She asked. They were on the outskirts of Fangorn Forest. She had hoped that in taking them around the forest and then straight shooting the Mountains of Shadow they would have an easier journey. Yet nothing was ever easy with so many orcs lurking every which way.

"Yes." They replied simultaneously. They scurried up the tree and sat in the highest of the branches. They watched as Serein drew her sword and leaned casually against the tree they were in. Only then they heard it. Orcs. Lots of them. Fifty orcs swarmed out from the trees and engaged Serein in battle. 

But Serein had not survived the first orc invasion of Sauron for no reason. She had not lived through the final battle for nothing. Slashing, slicing and dicing, she began to hack her way through the company of orcs with skill and grace the hobbits had yet to witness. But the orcs kept coming. This time there were more than just the ten smaller ones at the bar. There were more, larger ones. Sam and Frodo exchanged looks. They knew Serein would not be able to hold out forever. And what then? If she was slain by the orcs, would they not find the hobbits and just go on, passing them by? Or would they climb the tree to get to them? 

They could hear the metal clanging of swords nearby. And the grunt of the orcs as they went into combat with their opponent. 

"Who do you suppose the orcs are tormenting now?" Gimli muttered sarcastically.

"A helpless band of travelers, no doubt." Gandalf snorted.

"Well. We are here to help travelers. Let us stop to rid this forest of more of the slime that pollutes it." Legolas announced. The others nodded. 

"But leave the horses here. We don't want them slain." Aragon suggested. They dismounted, tied the horses, then drew their weapons. Legolas took to the trees branches, bow and arrow drawn. Aragon readied his sword, as did Gandalf. Gimli wielded his ax. They charged. 

Stepping into the clearing, they began slaying orcs from behind as they made their way to the people in trouble.

"The people look to be near the base of the tree!" Aragon called. They fought their ways inward. The massive blood bath continued. An arrow there, a strike here. Orc blood seeped into the ground, poisoning all plant-life nearby. But when all was said and done, five victors remained on the battlefield: none of which were orcs. As the four warriors who knew each other gathered to assess the damage to each other; one unfamiliar figure stood tensely by the base of the tree. Except to strike and avoid, she had not moved the entire battle.

"Who are you?" Aragon finally noticed the girl at the tree and addressed her.

"My question exactly." She replied cryptically. She fingered her sword ever so gently.

"We are a simple band of travelers. We heard the orcs and thought someone was in distress. Are you the only one left my dear?" Gandalf asked.

"Perhaps. But I was the only one to begin with. Thank you for your help. Good day then." She nodded. Legolas looked up from the cut he had been examining on Gimli's arm. Her tone had been intriguing to his ears. Melodic and light, yet dark and warning. He drank in the sight before him. The woman was beautiful. Long golden hair, and enchanting deep blue eyes. She had such a pale and thin frame, he wondered how she had managed to slay even one of the giant orcs. But she had killed, more than likely, more than he had. She was covered in the blackened blood of orcs, and her own red blood mixed with dirt and smeared on one of her arms. Still, her overall effect was dazzling.

"You are injured Lady." Aragon broke the tense silence. "We could help…"

"It is not needed. Leave. Please." She requested. Her tone sounded reassuring and almost pleading for them not to worry for her. Still it was strong.

"We have introduced ourselves. I find it only fair you do the same." Gimli spoke.

"You gave me a generalization. You are travelers, as am I. Please."

"Very well then, if you wish a name Lady. I am Legolas Greenleaf, an elf of Northern Mirkwood." 

"Your name makes lit…"

"Legolas! Aragon! Gimli! And Gandalf!" Frodo and Sam jumped from the tree at once upon hearing the name of their friend elf.

"Short Ones. Did I not warn you stay within the tree until I called it was safe?" Serein frowned. But they seemed to know the travelers and trust them…

"Frodo! Sam!" The other four travelers cried. A proper welcoming was in order. And Frodo and Sam finally comprehended that Gandalf had returned. 

As the four mysterious travelers spoke with her 'Short Ones', Serein stood back. Nodding her head to herself, she quickly slipped out of view. They knew each other quite well by their welcoming, and would be safe without her for a short time. 

Gathering firewood, she piled it and began a fire, a while away from the orc battle site. When the others were ready, they could join her. For now she could boil water to tend to their wounds. Her arm hurt something terrible.

"Hey, where did Serein go?" Frodo asked over the loud noise they had been making with all their welcoming. 

"Who?" Gimli asked.

"The girl who we were with, where is she?" Sam asked, echoing Frodo's thoughts.*


	4. Vie for Authority

Chapter Four: Vie for Authority 

*"So she has a name, she isn't just an apparition." Legolas joked, a light smirk playing upon his lips. It had been long since he had felt so complete. And smiling helped.

"Yes." Sam nodded seriously.

"Don't fear halflings. There is smoke from a fire just beyond. While we have been talking, the fair maiden had been working." Aragon smiled.

"She does that all the time. She's like that…" Frodo answered quietly. The mood somewhat darkened for a short time. Then Gimli spoke.

"Well, if she has got a fire going, I'm going to sit by it and warm my bones." The mood lightened again and the friends walked to the fire. Seeing them coming, Serein stood to her full height. Having already washed her face and cleaned her cut, not to mention placing her blue cloak over her shoulders, she made a large impression on the incoming crowd.

"Hello again, travelers." She greeted them, slightly bowing her head. 

"Serein, these are our friends. The human is Aragon, the wizard is Gandalf, the dwarf is Gimli, and the elf is Legolas." Frodo began.

"And Aragon, Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas, this is Serein. She saved us from orcs in a bar, and has promised to take us across the mountains." Sam finished.

"An honor to meet you, maiden." Gandalf stated, a smile coming to his thin lips.

"Yes. Thank you for caring for our friends." Aragon greeted her.

"You have kept them alive, I thank you greatly." Gimli nodded.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure to see such a fair maiden can hold her own, and that of her friends as well." Legolas took Serein's hands and kissed the backs. Quickly she pulled her hands away, but not before blushing a slight scarlet.

"Enough of the flattery. I'm covered in orc blood and guts below this cloak. It really isn't appropriate for my mood." She gave no hint of her comment being humorous, save her eyes, which danced with mirth and mystery. Frodo and Sam, used to her unusual humor began to laugh. The others stood in slight awe. But they caught on quick enough and soon were smiling as well.

"Please, sit. If Frodo and Sam trust you, then I will give you a chance."

"Why thank you. I feel honored at a chance with you." Legolas joked. Laughing commenced. After dinner Serein watched the friends exchanged stories. It was nice to hear Frodo and Sam so happy. And the tales were interesting. Though they all seemed to revolve around something which none of them would give a name to with her listening. She did not mind. Soon her mind grew hazy. She had not slept for weeks, and today had been a trying battle. If tomorrow they were to begin the mountains, she would need rest. Laying against a tree, she close her heavy eyelids and fell asleep.

Time drifted by as it got later and later. Soon Aragon noted the hobbits were yawning.

"Why not go to sleep?" He suggested.

"It seems Lady Serein has already done just that." Gimli laughed.

"What?" Sam and Frodo shot up.

"What's wrong with the Lady wanting to sleep?" Gandalf asked.

"Nothing. It's just that she never slept when she was with us alone." Sam murmured.

"Never slept? The only race that can go without sleep is an elf. She is human, she could not go without sleep. She probably stayed awake longer and then got up earlier." Aragon spoke without skipping a beat.

"No. When Sam or I would wake in the middle of the night, she was always awake, sword beside her. How odd." Frodo spoke.

"Well. Never you mind. Let her sleep now if she has not slept all that time. I will take first watch." Legolas stated.

"Very well. Wake me for second watch." Gimli nodded.

"And I for third." Aragon spoke up.

"Good." And with that, they slept.

Morning came to the small company as dawn broke over the horizon line. Slowly and meagerly, the hobbits dragged them selves awake with Aragon's urging. Gimli woke Legolas by throwing small pebbles at him. When one of the pebbles rolled into Legolas' slightly parted lips, he choked and sputtered awake. The camp was in an uproar. 

"Oh, to see the mighty elf brought down by a pebble!" Gimli laughed. Frodo and Sam were rolling with laughter, and Aragon and Gandalf chuckled as well.

Serein awoke to the sound of laughter. Looking around, she caught sight of something unusual. The elf she had been introduced to the night before was flushing a dark rouge, and the others, including Sam and Frodo, were laughing at his expense. It was a warm sight to awaken to, compared to waking and finding herself alone and isolated in a foreign land. The sun felt warm on the face, and the wind blew with a soft caress. The sun… damn. She had woken later than usual, throwing them behind schedule. Well, they would just have to make up for lost time then. The breeze carried the smoke from Sam's cooking her way. But first a little breakfast was in order.

"Tell me Short One, what do you cook this morning?" She joined the rest of the company. They seemed to have forgotten of her in their laughter.

"Good morning Serein!" Frodo smiled her way. 

"Short Frodo." She gave a slight laugh and nod in his direction. "Did we sleep well Short Ones?" She inquired.

"Very well!" They chorused together. It was tradition to respond this way. Then Serein addressed the new comers.

"And your sleep men?"

"Indeed, it was most restful." Gandalf answered for them all. Could they trust her?

"Save for the pebbles." Legolas muttered. The others broke into laughter.

"I am afraid I do not follow your joke." Serein gave them a funny look, cocking her head to the side, as if examining them for any hint of insanity. But as quickly as she had begun the look, she stopped it. "Sam, cook quickly. We lose time sitting here."

"Lose time? The day has only just begun Lady." Gimli stated proudly.

"Usually Serein makes us move out just as the sun hits the horizon line." Sam answered, mussing with his cooking in the all the while.

"That is early for such a young group to move." Aragon commented.

"No earlier than the day itself." She replied cryptically.

"I am afraid, my dear Lady, that you speak in constant riddles with us." Gandalf stated calmly.

"I speak what I wish you to know, no less and certainly no more." An old-fashioned standoff between the old wizard and the seemingly young girl commenced. For a good few moments they dared not gaze anywhere besides at each other. Then Gandalf blinked and turned away.

"Food's on!" Sam announced good-naturedly. Handing around the provisions, they fell into an awkward silence. And that way they stayed, each to their own thoughts, until they had finished their morning meal.

"Short One, your cooking amazes me." Serein smiled at Sam.

"And yet you never finish it all!" Frodo accused in a friendly tone.

"Ah! There is too much for me! Waste not your provisions on me. Come now. Pack, we need to get on the road." She reminded them.

"Alright, alright, we're packing." The hobbits went off as she stood and began to clean their campsite. The four men simply stared at the sight. It was as if they had been forgotten within the routine of the Hobbits and their new ally. 

"Forgive me Lady, but you will be accompanying us through the south of Rohan? The Hobbits have decided to rejoin us, and we head first south, then west, and then we head for the Mountains of Shadow." Legolas asked, breaking the spell.

"I gave my word of honor I would make sure the Hobbits arrived at their destination." Serein blinked with the new knowledge she had just been given. They were headed the same direction Isengard was in! She wanted to most definitely keep company with them a while longer if she could. Besides, she had to withhold her oath. "You would be better off on this side of the range, however, I guarantee you of that." She scoffed at them.

"Lady, our goal and the goal of the Hobbits is one in the same. You see, we began as one company, only to split in the middle of our travels and be reunited here and now. You are right, it will be better off on this side of the mountain range, which is why you should be staying here." Legolas firmly stated. Aragon nodded in agreement as he, Gandalf, and Gimli stood to face the girl.

"I will do no such thing. I was paid, as you may remember from the tale last night, to escort the Short Ones wherever their destination may lie. And I have never broken my word. I will see my duty through. And after that, I have my own business to attend to across the mountains. You see, though you may have begun this journey together with the same goals, I too have now joined you with a slightly mutual goal. If you insist upon coming, that is fine. But you will need to abide by my rules."

"Us? Abide by your rules?" Gimli snorted.

"Laugh as you wish master dwarf. You do not affect me one way or another."

"Oh? And would you, then, perhaps take orders from a Prince?" Gimli pressed.

"I acknowledge no Prince here dwarf. And if I did, I would only acknowledge his title, and no more. A Prince does not always have the best answers. With my orders, I know I will be safe, as will the Hobbits."

"You know." Gandalf spoke low and quiet. "You almost sound treasonous." Serein gave him a hard glance. 

"I am no more of a traitor than those whom have run from a battle in fear." 

"We're ready Serein!" Sam poked her from behind.

"Then on we go Short Ones." She and the hobbits began their walk. The four men stared at each other in wonder. Frodo and Sam trusted her this much? They quickly mounted their ponies and caught up, blocking the path before the three on foot.

"We cannot let you go without us, then, Frodo." Aragon spoke.

"You are welcome to come." Frodo told him, confused. "I already thought you were."

"We were given an ultimatum by Serein. Follow her rules or do not join you." Gimli said sarcastically.

"It was an ultimatum for a reason, understand master dwarf. Safety first. I have walked these roads before, I know the path, and I know what lays ahead." She quipped, not to be outdone.

"Why not all of us go, and when a decision is needed, decide it then?" Sam asked. A silence broke for a moment. The air was thick with tension.

"Very well then." She conceded. 

"Agreed." Legolas stated for them. Though the atmosphere had not yet lightened, they had reached an agreement. 

"We will ride faster on horse back. Frodo, with me. Sam, Aragon." Gandalf stated. "Serein, you may have the fifth pony, if you can ride."

"I can." She nodded. Gimli released the rope he held for the last pony, and Serein went to work unsaddling him.

"No saddle Lady?" Aragon was surprised.

"No. Only bareback." She muttered coldly. They took it as a warning sign to back off, and began their ponies, not waiting for her to finish.

Their group descended into the southern fields of Rohan within the next day and a half, and by the third day they had nearly reached the Gap of Rohan. The members of the fellowship continued to pray that luck would be with them, and that there would be no… interruptions… until they had reached the gap. They stopped mid-day to humor the hungry whims of the hobbit's stomachs. 

"The weather is turning upon us." Legolas spoke gravely. Each of the men remembered the last time the weather had turned upon them. They had been forced to back down and regroup. 

"I fear the worst." Gandalf replied gloomily.

"What for? They are nothing more than heavy rain clouds." Serein replied carelessly. She was seated upon a boulder some feet away from the main group. Legolas turned and looked at her. How did she possibly know they were just rain clouds? She seemed confident, however, and this put him at ease. He walked over to her, bringing an apple as a peace offering.

"Forgive me Lady." He stood in front of her. "Care to take this apple as a sign of my repentance?"

"Forgive you for what?" She looked up, surprised he was speaking to her. Frodo and Sam had been quiet since their friends had returned, and their friends had been even more so tight lipped than the hobbits. It was simply a slight surprise for him to try.

"Forgive me for…" Legolas repeated. "I don't know. It just sounded like a good way to break the ice. Care for an apple?" He smirked.

"No thank you." She stated calmly.

"Well then, will you mind me joining you?"

"I am sitting here. I care not what you do."

"As I 'care not what you do' as well." He smirked some more. He could see the annoyance building in her eyes. Such captivating eyes. This was fun. He should make teasing her a regular occurrence.

"Young elf, do not toy with me." She stated icily.

"How do you know I'm young? I am immortal; I age quite well. You seem younger than me. In fact, you look ten years younger than I." 

"I do not take that as a compliment, boy. Leave me in peace." She sighed inwardly. She had to focus on her task ahead. She had to be ready to take on the might Saruman that now held her city's only hope for survival. Screw this boy and his friends; they were simply an annoyance in her eyes.

"Very well, Lady." Legolas felt slightly hurt she had shot him down so harshly. She had not even had the decency to look him in the eye as she did it. Well. If his friendship was unwanted, he would go somewhere it was.   
"Gimli, do you realize you and Frodo are nearly the same height?"

"Elf! Do not insult me as such!" Laughter ensued, and things went back to the way they had been. 

Four days of this went on. Each day Legolas tried to amend and create a friendship with Serein, and each time he was rejected. The hobbits became more withdrawn as they neared the bottom of the mountain. Only two days' journey left and they would be in the land of Mordor. Each shivered with the knowledge of what would happen once they reached the wicked land. * 


	5. Through the Mountains

Chapter Five: Through the Mountains 

*That night as they stopped, everyone fell asleep. Gandalf, who had been on watch, drifted in between a state of sleep and awareness. The rest of the company slept fitfully as usual. And as they slept, a drop fell to the dusty earth. And another. And still another. Finally large, hard pellets of rain fell in torrents upon the small company. Hail began to fall from the heavens as well, and Gandalf, who had finally woken from the ice and rain, rushed to alert the others. They scrambled for their supplies and looked for any shelter possible. 

"There, lower on the cliffs!" Gimli's trained eye spotted a large cavern on their side of the Gap. All they had to do was climb down to reach it.

"What of the horses?" Legolas yelled.

"Leave them here! They're tied to the trees and can't bolt, they'll be fine!" Aragon called back. The company began to scale the vertical cliff to get to the opening. Aragon and Gandalf had been the first to begin climbing down. Gimli joined them quickly as well. Just as Legolas was about to start down the rock wall, he overheard a problem.

"We can climb trees, and we can climb up, but we're not too sure we can make it climbing down the rock wall!" Sam yelled to Serein over the booming thunder of the storm. Serein looked at the cliff, then at Frodo, who was beginning to look ill, as if he were carrying a heavy burden. Quickly calculating, she nodded to herself. It was possible.

"Very well then. I can carry one of you on my back as I go down. I will come back up for the other."

"That won't be necessary, I can take one." Legolas offered.

"Fine then. Frodo, come on." She agreed quickly.

"Sam, on my back!" Legolas commanded. Then the two elves hoisted themselves down the stone wall and towards the cave as gently as they could with the massive hail pellets crashing down on them. Legolas reached the cave first, and after Sam had climbed off of his back, he reached over and with Gimli's help, pulled Frodo off Serein's back just as she reached the mouth of the cave. Legolas reached over to help her in as well, but she refused.

"Our packs are still down up there! I'll be right back!" She called. Nimbly grasping rocks and hoisting herself back up, she made a run for the packs she had abandon earlier to help the halflings. Standing at the edge of the cliff, She realized she had no choice but to put the three packs on and wear them as she scaled back down the wall. As the hail hit her even harder, and the rain soaked her more thoroughly, she hastened to fasten them to her back.

"Come on Serein, that's everything!" Sam called.

"All right!" And she began to descent again. But the rock had become slippery. One wrong foot placing, and the wall began to give way under her light weight. Slipping and knocking the wind out of herself, she grabbed on. If she let go, she would fall and most likely break her neck. Where then, would her kingdom be? No leader and no protection would leave them vulnerable. She could not fail, for them, for her people, she could not fail. 

Her cloak by now was water logged, and weighed her down a great deal. Still, she managed to, with sheer force of will and strength, regain her footing and scale the wall. As she reached the top of the cavern, two strong arms reached up and carefully guided her waist in the rest of the way. As she let go of the top of the cavern and let the person pull her in the full way, she shuddered at how close she had come to falling down the Gap. Clinging to the figure, not caring whom it was at the moment, only happy to be alive.

Soon her racing heartbeat stilled, and she had regained her lost breath. She calmly lay her head against the man who had so graciously helped her in her time of need. Opening her tired eyes she took in the sight of green and brown, Legolas' signature tunic. He had been the one to pull her into safety. Not having the energy to look up as of yet, she merely murmured to him.

"Thank you, Legolas."

"You're welcome Serein." He slightly pushed her back to examine her. "No bruises, broken bones, or scrapes. Amazing." He smirked.

"You're a character." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you know you'll catch your death of cold if you continue to wear those clothes with that cloak?" 

"Now, I highly doubt that." She smirked. The company had chosen to believe she was a human, and seemed content with the thought. She certainly wasn't going to tell them any different unless they asked.

"Believe what you will, Lady. But the others have changed. Perhaps so should you?" 

"I have a better idea. I should not." He frowned.

"Why not?"

"You all changed while I was fetching the packs. You are all men. I am a woman. That should sufficiently explain my reasoning why not. I will be quite content once I remove this cloak." Serein smirked as Legolas' face paled and then flushed at her suggestion.

"Of course, Lady."

"Are you two going to sit there all night? Or would you like to at least get warm by the fire?" Aragon yelled to them.

"Coming!" Legolas yelled back. "Come, I will show you where we have taken refuge."

"Very well." She sighed and stood to follow him.

"Serein! Are you alright?" Frodo asked concerned as the two entered the larger cave the rest of the company had holed up in.

"Rest assured, Short Ones, I am in perfect health." She smiled lightly at them. 

"Good! Frodo was worried for a moment there! But I told him not to worry!" Sam exclaimed.

"Did you?" Serein asked, amused at the antics.

"Yes. We thought you might become a pancake if you were to fall down the Gap!" Sam blushed as he told her this, and Frodo shook his head in denial.

"Sam, tell her the truth—you were the one who had worried about her becoming a pancake!" Serein could hold it in no longer. Such antics these two had. She let a true smile crack, then she grinned widely and giggled with them.

"Does she seem different to you?" Gimli leaned over and whispered into Gandalf's ear, which proved to be slightly challenging for the height impaired dwarf.

"She seems to have lightened considerably." Gandalf smiled at Gimli's sense of humor. The dwarf was right though. Maybe they had been too harsh with Serein, just as she had not given them a chance.

"Well, now that we are trapped in this cave until the rain and hail give way, what do you say to sleep?" Aragon suggested. He was tired, and knew that if he was tired, then the others must be as well.

"Yes." Other chorused.

"Sleep then. I will take the watch." Serein spoke, back to her cooler, more monotonous voice. But it was too late. Her cold image had been shattered, and the others let it brush over them, knowing she was merely hiding her true self. They nodded in thanks to her and each drifted off to sleep.

Serein sat near the entrance to the larger cave so she was able to keep a view of the mouth of the cave in her sight. She missed the warmth the fire had given her, but knew she had more important things to think of than being warm. She was responsible for so much life. Here it was Frodo and Sam, and their new friends. Back home her duty was to her people, though she had not held the duty for so long, she still felt obligated to it. A footstep on the cave floor brought her back to her senses. Whipping around, she found Legolas making his way toward her.

"You are supposed to be asleep." She informed him.

"Supposed to be. But I am an elf, I do not need sleep as humans. In fact, I cannot sleep right now anyway." He replied.

"Oh? And why not?"

"My dreams are unsettling. And you looked lonely." He watched her stiffen. But his vision was overcome with a flashback of her smiling and laughing contentedly while speaking to the hobbits earlier. He shook his head to clear the murky, unwanted vision and refocused back upon her.

"I am not lonely, merely board." She covered. He did not know that she had dealt with being lonely for nearly three thousand years, and could continue to do so very well. "Why do you insist upon giving me your company?"

"You look as if you need a friend."

"Friend? I will be leaving you shortly after we get off this cliff. I will, in all probability, never see or hear of you again. A friendship between us would be a foolish waste of time. Besides, there are other more pressing matters weighing upon our minds. We should concentrate upon them instead of upon each other."

"I disagree. Even if we never meet again, which I am sure will not be the case, having a friend even for a little while can be a nice release before thinking upon our important issues."

"Well then, I am afraid our friendship will merely be one-sided." She ended the conversation abruptly. "The rain and hail have stopped. Awaken the others, it is time for us to continue on our way."

The company traveled for only another day before they reached the edge of Isengard's land. It was late that night when they decided to stop and sleep, and early the next morning when Serein awoke. She packed away her things and grabbed an apple. Not stopping to look back, she began her march away from the company.

"Leaving us are you?" She turned on her heel to find Gandalf the White staring intently at her. 

"I have done my duty to Frodo and Sam. Now I must fulfill the quest I originally came to complete."

"No good-byes?"

"Good-byes are hard on all. It would be…"

"Horrible for you to leave without saying them!" Frodo interrupted her. While she and Gandalf had spoken, the others had awoken.

"I am sorry Short One." She said quietly.

"Are you really leaving then?" Sam asked.

"I am. I have my own journey to complete, as you have yours. Be careful around this place, hobbits. Orcs are more numerous here than anywhere, and they will stop at nothing to get to you, it seems. But you are in good hands. Gandalf, Aragon, Gimli, Legolas, you are now obligated to watch the Short Ones. Keep them out of trouble." She nodded to each of them. Them she turned around and left, once again, not looking back.

"Well. I'm going to miss her." Sam sniffed.

"As am I Sam, as am I."

)(

Serein came upon an unholy sight as she looked behind her. The Gap that she had just crossed was now covered in a thick black mist. Saruman was working up a storm. That could only mean one thing. He was preparing an attack. Well. If she hurried, she could get to his tower before he had the chance to destroy more of Middle-Earth. *


	6. The Fall of Saurman

Chapter Six: The Fall of Saruman

*Continuing on her path on foot, Serein was sure she was moving more slowly than ever. Then she also took into account the thought that she might have been spoiled into riding ponies when she had been with the hobbits and their friends. Well however, whatever she thought, she simply decided to pick up her pace. 

Instead of walking from dawn until dusk, she began walking from dawn until midnight, and even then she sometimes did not stop. Orcs littered the forest and roads, snorting and squealing as they stood guard over the road to the dark tower of Isengard. Careful to avoid being seen or caught, Serein soon took to the trees and rarely left their safety. Too afraid to make a fire, she slept in the trees often cold. Food was never cooked- even her meat had to be eaten raw from here on out. Survival was the trick to her quest. She needed to survive the forest to get to Saruman, and she needed to survive Saruman to get home. And that meant taking no chances, no matter how much they would have been welcomed.

)(

"So this is the way we are going?" Frodo asked in awe. The six remnants of the original nine Fellowship of the Ring sat atop their ponies on a high hill. Around them, in whichever direction they chose to look, a black smoggy cloud encircled the valley. Directly ahead of them lay the Dark Tower. It looked to be quite far off, but with the ponies, they would reach it in two days, plus any extra time they would lose hiding from orcs, fighting orcs, and in general playing it safe. There was no turning back now, they could only press on.

"Yes, that is the way our path leads. Straight to Saruman in Isengard." Gandalf nodded, a grim look across his features.

"Do we have any chance of making it out alive?" Sam whispered, deathly afraid of what lay ahead.

"You must have faith, dear hobbit. Faith will get us through the dark. It has before, and it will now." Aragon did not falter in answering the hobbit's bitter question.

"Right then." Gimli nodded.

"Well then!" Legolas wheeled his horse around. "What do we await? A band of orcs to spot us? Enough with the sightseeing; let us continue our journey." He smiled darkly. The company began after his lead, and soon they become nothing more than insignificant specks upon the horizon… though they were not insignificant, in fact, they were the most significant of all.

For the next two days they traveled on. After they had cleared the open terrain, they had realized how unhelpful their once prized ponies were. Once again they were forced to give them up to the wild. They were also constantly forced into hiding, sometimes for hours on end, while orcs roamed the forest, combing it in hopes of finding them. Still, the Fellowship made their way carefully through towards the dark ivory tower. 

They were so close, only a few miles away. They could hear the dull metal clinking of a large forge, and the snorts of the dirty orcs as they broke their backs laboring under the influence of pure and vile evil. A few noises had sent them into a tree for hiding a hour earlier, and now all they could do was sit and wait. 

Soon a band of large orcs came trampling through the woods and directly towards them. Holding their breaths, each of the Fellowship tried not to move so as to give their position away to the creatures of the dark. But these orcs acted strangely. They did not search as others did. Instead they simply stood in the center of the forest, as if listening to some imaginary force. Then the orcs made an abrupt movement. Wielding giant metal saws, they began to slice through the tree that held the Fellowship. Their secret was no secret any longer.

"How did they know we were here?" Gimli yelled.

"Saruman has most likely been watching us since we left the Gap of Rohan." Gandalf yelled back.

"Then why does he attack now?" Sam asked.

"Because we have gotten too close for his liking." Legolas grimly readied an arrow. Of the whole Fellowship, his was the only weapon helpful in their situation. But even after firing so many arrows, he realized it was in vain. The orcs were simply too numerous for him to kill on his own. But he would not go down without a fight, he owed Frodo that much, for taking the ring. "The ring!" He yelled suddenly.

Frodo looked down at the ring that dangled from the chain around his neck. Saruman would get the ring and give it to Sauron if he got a hold of it! But it was his! 

"What should I do with it? He is expecting a hobbit to be carrying it!" Frodo worried. His burden, he did not want to give it up, but he had to! He had to…

"Pass it to Aragon!" Sam suggested.

"Yes, give it to Aragon!" Gandalf nodded.

"No, keep the ring! I may not have the will power. I may follow in my father's footsteps after all." Aragon denied the ring.

"Aragon! I can help keep your mind clear if you take the ring!" Legolas yelled back. Time was running out.

"Please Aragon, keep the ring safe!" Frodo called, holding the ring out to him. So hard to offer the ring up, so hard… It was his! His!

"No. You are to keep it hobbit. It is your quest." Aragon stubbornly refused. But by then it was too late. The tree fell on its' side, shaking it's occupants to the ground. Orcs picked them each up and began carrying them in the direction of the tower. They were going to have an audience with the vile wizard, Saruman of Mordor, the right hand man to the Dark Lord himself.

)( 

From the out-cropping in the black rock, Serein watched as the orcs dug deep into the ground of Middle-Earth, ripping it to pieces bit by bit and bringing their evil brothers back from the dead. So many of them, and only one of her. This could lead to complication, unless she played her cards right. The tower was so close, only a few yards ahead of her. She was so close… yet so far.

Using her elfin grace and balance to her advantage, she managed to sneak by the sentries and to a wall of the tower. But this was not like the mountain wall she had had to scale to reach the cave when it had rained. This wall was made of smooth gray stone, without any footholds or places to grab onto to pull herself up. The only window in the wall was some thirty feet above her head. How would she accomplish her goal? From behind she heard a noise. 

Whipping around, she slashed at whatever creature had slunk up behind her. The orc fell dead, without having time to warn it's fellow orcs there was an intruder in their midst. Serein looked at the dead orc. What a waste… or had it been? She looked over the orc skeptically, for any rope or useful tool that could aid her in her problem. She spied the solution. The orc had tied to his shoulders pads made of spikes. Ripping them from the bloody and dirty mass of orc that lay lifeless in the mud, she tied the pads to her hands, spiked side palm up. Digging her hands into the soft stone of the wall, she was able to begin pulling herself up. 

Each pull up seemed to last an eternity, in which she only knew the burning sensation that flooded her arms and invaded her brain. She wished she could cry out to alleviate some of the pain, but if she did that, orcs would have her pegged within mere seconds. So she climbed on, towards her goal.

The window was in reach. Almost there. There! She grabbed for the windowsill and with one last heave, pulled herself into the window. Resting for a moment, she ripped the pads off of her hands. Trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible, she crouched low in the window and surveyed the grand but empty room below her.

On one end stood giant mahogany doors. Opposite the doors was a large chair, draped over in deep crimson and royal blue velvet runs of cloth. Orcs milled about the room, doing what she could not tell. But seated up in the grand throne was the man she had sought for so long, Saruman, thief to her kingdom. She scowled and readied her bow. She would kill him first, then make her way to wherever the Gemstone of Haze was being kept.

Just as she was about to let the arrow fly, the mahogany doors were violently thrown open to reveal an envoy of those whom she had never thought she would see again. Orcs dragged her comrades in one by one, then dropped them before Saruman and stepped away. From her perch, Serein listened to Saruman as he began to speak.

"Gandalf. I thought you were dead, long gone in the mines of Moria with that balrog. And I must say. For the rest of you to have gotten this far, you have quite amused me. I thought I would have you beat with my snowstorm, but you merely found another was through. I thought my orcs would capture the halflings who carried Lord Sauron's ring, instead they came back with the wrong ones. And now here you are, back tracking and joining me for a reunion." He paused, smirking briefly. "Bring to me the other two halflings." He ordered an orc. 

"Saruman, release us at once." Gandalf commanded.

"You, Gandalf the White, are becoming tiresome quickly. Do not play with me, or I may end up killing you before we have any fun. Now then. Hobbits. One of you carries something I value greatly. Return to me the ring, the ring of power!" Saruman commanded. Frodo and Sam huddled together behind Gandalf and Aragon. Legolas and Gimli rose from the ground to take position behind the hobbits, forming a circle of protection around them with Gandalf and Aragon. Weapons were ready to be drawn at any given time, but they dare not do so yet, for to enrage the orcs too soon would be more than fool-hardy.

Once again the doors flung open to reveal more orcs. This time the orcs carried to smaller figures- Serein saw their feet and knew they must be hobbits as well. The little hobbits were dropped harshly to the floor. They stayed laying down for a moment, then each slowly looked up. 

"Frodo?" One called softly.

"Pippin? Merry?" Frodo could be heard answering their call. The two hobbits sat up and hobbled quickly over to the bunch. Legolas and Gimli moved to make room for the other two hobbits in the center of the circle- there would be time for welcomings later. They hoped.

"Enough. The ring." What ring? The words rang through Serein's pointed ears. The one ring of power… no! Surely Saruman did not mean the ring had been found? And that one of the hobbits was carrying it? But it logically fit. The reasons the orcs had attacked them. The reason Frodo and Sam needed to cross into Mordor- to destroy the ring. Even the company matched up now. It was an assembly of the finest of each race working as a coalition.

"We will never give you the ring, Saruman!" Gandalf's voice echoed through the silent hall.

"Very well." Saruman picked up a sword and took a few practice swings. "I was hoping I would get the chance to strike you down once and for all!" He lunged.

"No!" Serein cried from her vantage point. She let the arrow she had had readied for so long fly. It landed straight and true, burying itself deep in the right shoulder of Saruman. His scream pierced the air in an unholy sound of pain. He glared up at the window and looked at the figure, whose face he could not make out. The figure gracefully scaled the wall like a cat might, jumping and landing on her feet, sword drawn, fighting stance ready.

"If you lay so much as a hand on them, I will not hesitate to murder you." She stated coldly and calmly. 

"Serein!" Legolas cried from his point on the protective circle. Was she insane? What was she doing here, of all places? And challenging Saruman no less. Still, she was beautiful in her rugged stance, passionate fixed stare, and confidence. His heart did something it had never done before- it skipped a beat. But he shoved the feeling down, back to pit of his stomach. His oath was to the protection of the hobbits; he had no right to ignore his vows for something so trivial and vain. Legolas narrowed his eyes and tensed more so than before. A battle was brewing; he could feel it in his bones.

"Serein, step back!" Gandalf roared at her. He knew not why she was here, but it was a foolish thing, diving into a challenge as she was without knowing her enemy's power. 

"How dare you! Who are you?" Saruman roared in anger at the petite form in front of him.

"I am Serein, and I have a bone to pick with you Saruman."

"Oh?" He sneered, pulling the arrow out from his shoulder. But it was bleeding profusely.

"You sent orcs and invaded my home. You and Sauron both thought you could get away with ransacking my home. But you were wrong. You stole from me something, and I wish it back, immediately." She demanded.

"A high wish for someone who probably owns nothing more than the clothes on your back. What would I have stolen from you? It makes no matter. Attack them! Kill them all!" He yelled. The orcs inside of the room quickly spread out, closing in on the small bunch of warriors trapped in the center of the room. Serein joined the circle around the hobbits and began slicing at whatever came close to her.

"Serein, why are you here?" Legolas yelled to her over the clanging of the swords and cries of pain.

"I told you, I had my own business. It seems, however, that our goals were one in the same: take out Saruman!" She answered him. Soon they had no time left to chat. Orcs everywhere. Gandalf had left their circle to deal with Saruman personally.

"Saruman, you have gone to far!" 

"Never! I will have the ring!" Blasts of magical power blinded the fighters as the two wizards vied for power on the other side of the room. Finally, Gandalf hit a weak spot in the shield Saruman had placed around himself, and got a hit through. One last blow would do it, but he wanted to more than just kill Saruman. He wanted to bring down the entire Dark Tower.

"Aragon! Take the hobbits and run! This place is going to come down around your heads!" He warned them.

"Right!" The heir to Gondor nodded as he finished slicing through the heart of an orc. Dark black blood pooled in puddles onto the already stained floor. But he paid no heed. Grabbing Frodo and Pippin, he began to make a run for it. Merry and Sam quickly followed after them, Gimli fending off anyone who dared attack them as they made their escape. Gandalf sent his last attack flying and as Saruman cried out in his last breath, he damned them all.

"You will die before this war is over! And I will see you rot in hell!" Then his heart burst and the red liquid that had once kept him alive dribbled from his mouth and down his chin. He gurgled, trying to breath, but it was too late. He fell, trapped forever in death as a lost soul to the side of evil.

Gandalf stood in silence for a moment in the crumbling building. Then he too, turned and began to flee. "Legolas! Serein! This place is going to fall! Let's go!"

"Right!" Legolas acknowledge him.

"No! Not without it!" Serein cried in desperation. She was going to get the Gemstone of Haze if it killed her. She owed it to her kingdom. Racing towards the stone stairs at the back of the throne room, she began to climb them.

"Serein! Fool! You'll be killed!" Gandalf cried after her, trying to deter her from her delusional and greedy want for something that would end up killing her.

"I'll get her!" Legolas narrowed his eyes. Gandalf grabbed his sleeve.

"Fool! You'll both be killed then! She is none of our concern! Let's go!"

"She is one of us as much as you are a wizard and I an elf. I will not leave her behind!" He ripped away from Gandalf's hold and raced after her, hoping his speed would be enough to catch the swift woman's. He wasn't going to let her die now, in this battle. No, not now…Up and up he climbed until finally he came to a door which had bee broken in. He found Serein pacing in the corridor.

"Serein! This place is about to collapse! We need to go! Now!" He told her forcefully.

"No! Not without what he stole from me!" She snapped. Then with a look of despair, she looked Legolas in his eyes. "Please Legolas." Stucco and plaster began to fall around them. "I can't leave without it." He sighed.

"What am I looking for?" He asked, turning to the doors and kicking them in.

"A treasure room, or a room that looks as if it holds important trinkets."

"Like this one?" He grunted as he kicked open a door to reveal piles of gold. A stack of rubies lay in one corner, and in another emeralds. In the center stood a platform encased in glass. Serein pushed her way past Legolas and into the room. As he was busy staring at the wealth in the room, she broke the glass casing in the center and carefully took the miniature Gemstone from its pillow. Placing it carefully into a small leather bag she wore at her waist, she turned to face Legolas.

"Let's go." Her eyes were dark with determination. 

"Go? You found it?" He asked, coming back to reality.

"Yes! Hurry!" She urged him on. Out of the room and down the corridor they flew towards the stairs. Down only a few flights, a huge piece of the wall, which the stones were carved out of, caved in. Legolas, who was leading, was not effected by the breakage in the stairs. He looked back to see Serein slipping off the side. Making a dive for her hand, he grabbed it just has she slipped. She looked up and her eyes met his for split second. Tension between their intense glares rose ten fold.

"Please— don't drop me." She spoke softly as she hung, slipping from his grasp. But Legolas saw no fear in her eyes, only a will to live. *


End file.
